1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor coaches and, more specifically, to a multipurpose trailer having a lift system with a plurality of organizer and fasteners uniquely designed for Pro Angler equipment and maintenance. The trailer comprises a frame having a vehicle storage compartment located above a boat storage compartment and a work shop compartment located in the forward area. The trailer is towed by a motor coach, making the system self supporting for anglers on road tournaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other trailers designed for hauling. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,496 issued to Drygas, III on Aug. 9, 1983.
Another patent was issued to McDonald on Sep. 27, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,477. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,814 was issued to Cates on May 20, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 12, 1990 to Woodburn as U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,830.
Another patent was issued to Knott on Jul. 16, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,132. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,578 was issued to Smidler on Mar. 24, 1998. Another was issued to Rahe et al. on May 4, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,656. Another was issued to Rahe et al. on May 4, 1999 as U.K. Patent No. 5,899,656 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 4, 1981 to Velasco as U.K. Patent No. GB2053152.